


Its You and Me

by TyrannoVox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author!Jack, Character Death, Characters will be a little OOC, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack's a Author, making a name for himself in the world with is racing Novels who happens to be friends with Dr. and Mrs.  Fudo. What happens when there's an accident in the reactor that Yusei's parents works at?"</p><p>Think of it as junjou Romantica vers. of Yugioh 5D's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I got this idea by watching some Romantica and looking at 5D's on the internet as well as an rp I am doing with my one friend atm.
> 
> The characters here will be a little out of character. Remember, they have their parents so they didn't turn out the same way as they did in the actual show (Though some aspects will stay the same)
> 
> Pre-jump cut, Yusei is 16 and Jack is is 22. Post jump Yusei is 19 and Jack is 25.
> 
> Hope you all will enjoy!

**_Satellite City, Japan_ **

_“I’m Yusei Fudo, sixteen year old high school student and the son of Hakase Fudo and Anna Fudo and I met a man who is very aggravating. Especially when we first met.”_

 

Yusei sat at his desk, looking out the window. His red school jacket was left open, exposing his black shirt with a red symbol. His deep blue eyes watched as birds flew across the window and into the tree that was out of site. 

The bell rang, causing him to jerk out of his gazing. Yusei glanced up at the clock before hurriedly gathering his things and headed out. It was the end of school and he didn’t have tutoring today thankfully, so he can head home now. He went to his locker and grabbed his bag, putting all that he needs inside before shutting the locker and walking out of the building.

Yusei hopped onto his bike after unhooking it from the rack and went out into the road and pedaled. Thankfully, his school wasn’t in a busy area and it's easier for him to ride his bike because of this.

He got to his house in record time and put his bike onto the porch before opening the front door.

“Mom, Dad,I’m home!” Yusei called out.

“We’re in the dining room! There’s someone I’d like you to meet!” The voice of his father responded. Yusei took off his shoes before walking into the said room, expecting to see his parents sitting at the table, talking about something he didn’t know. He was half right. What he didn’t expect was a blond, violet eyed man sitting down at the table in a suit, drinking a cup of coffee.

“Yusei,” Anna started. “This is Jack Atlas. He’s a friend of your father and I.” 

Yusei gaped. The famed Author was sitting in his dining room as if it was the most normal thing!

“So, this is your son?” Asked Jack as he looked over at Yusei. He seemed to study the younger before smirking with arrogance. Yusei’s eye twitched slightly wanting to punch that smirk off of Jack’s face.

“Yes.” hummed Hakase. “He’s rough around the edges when it comes to strangers but he is polite.”

“I’m gonna go get changed.” Yusei muttered before he walked up the stairs and to his room. He shut the door behind him before changing into a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans before going back to the dining room.

“I’m going over to the garage. I’ll be back by dinner.” With that, he walked out of the house, leaving the three behind at the table.

“What is this garage?” Asked Jack as he looked over at his friend.

“It’s one that I built. I was going to have a business there but then Ann and I got a job. We decided to give it to Yusei since he got into mechanics.”

“Oh? That’s interesting. If that's so, what university will you get him into?”

“Well we talked to him and he wants to go to Neo Domino University.”

“Oh, that’s a good one.”

  
_“This was how I met Jack Atlas. Over the next three years, we grew closer and closer until we were best friends. I was happy...but of course, everything changed in that fateful day.”_


	2. That Reactor Incedent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I've been really busy! I've also been focusing on my other fics but don't worry, I will try to work on this fic more!
> 
> Now, enjoy!

**_Satellite City, Japan_ **

 

Yusei hummed as he pedaled through the streets and to the middle of the city. It was a peaceful saturday and it was the day that Yusei was able to visit his parents at work at the Zero-Reverse Reactor. The reactor is the main power supply in the city, hence why it was in the middle of it. The streets were filled with people and vehicles going to and from destinations. Of course, Yusei payed little attention to them though and continued on his way.

He got to the grounds in record time, slowing down at the gated entrance. He could see a guard looking up from what he was reading and saw him. Yusei gave the guard a small wave, which was returned, and the gate was open and the boy pedaled through. He pulled up to a bike rack and locked his bike on it before heading in, going through security. After, he was met by the Goodwin brothers. Rex, his godfather and Rudger.

“Hey Rex, hey Rudger.” he greeted the two. 

“Hello Yusei.” smiled Rex as he ruffled the younger’s hair. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. I sent my application to Neo Domino University before coming here. Hopefully, I will get in.”

“That’s good Yusei. What are you going to be majoring in?”

“Engineering mostly.”

“I’ve heard that’s a hard course.” stated Rudger. Yusei just shrugged before beginning to walk.

“Where’s mom and dad?” Yusei asked the two.

“Control room.” Rudger answered as he and Rex followed after Yusei.

The three walked through the grey halls with the walls and ceiling lining with piping and wires. It was rather cold and Yusei was glad that he bought his blue jacket or else he would be a shivering mess.

They made it to the control room within minutes. The room was filled with computers and machines with a large monitor on the wall opposite of the door and was displaying statistics. People were at their assigned stations, typing and checking, making sure everything was doing just fine. In the middle of the room was Anna and Hakase, each wearing a white lab coat.

“Hey, it’s Hakase junior!” a employee stated with a grin once he spotted the three at the door way.

“Oh haha.” Yusei rolled his eyes. Hakase chuckled and walked over to his son, followed by Anna.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come Yusei. I thought that you would be gone somewhere for something to eat.” the raven haired man stated.

“I was bored and I wasn’t hungry.”

“Hey Rex.” spoke up the black haired man. “Why don’t you take Yusei on a walk through the facility. It’s gonna be rather boring in here.”

“Of course, let's go Yusei.” Rex put a hand on the younger’s back and lead him out of the room. Yusei didn’t protest in the least. He loved exploring the Reactor and watching everyone work. He was a visual learner so watching the workers do their jobs was always a learning curve for him.

A few hours passed and the two went through all the areas that was allowed, passing up the chance to go into the off limit areas.

A streak of something dark caught Yusei’s attention and he stopped, looking down a off limits tunnel. He squinted as he peered into the dim light.

“What is it?” asked Rex as he noticed that his godson stopped.

“It's just...I thought I saw something down that tunnel.”

“It was probably some type of animal. We need to-”

Rex was cut off as an explosion rocked through the building. The bright lights dimmed and flashing red ones lit up. Another explosion sounded and Yusei was quick to bolt the way they came.

“Yusei wait!” Rex called after but the boy kept running. Yusei dodged the running personnel, ignoring the shouts and screams. As he came into the destruction, he forced himself to look straight ahead and not at the bodies that lay scattered. Rubble was everywhere, so it was sometimes tough for him to walk.

“Yusei!” a voice shouted some ways down the tunnel.

“Dad!” Yusei took of running and soon, collided with Hakase. His father wrapped his arm around him and held the boy close.

“Where's mom?” asked Yusei as he pulled back.

“She's still in the control room. The second explosion was above us. She's trying to help others that was hit with debris.”

“I'll go and help too!” 

“No Yusei, you need to get out. I'll help your mother.”

“B- but dad-” 

“Rudger.” Hakase have the man a look and Rudger nodded. 

“Son, we will meet you at home. Your mother and We love you and we are so proud of you.”

Rudger wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and hoisted him up.

“No! Let me go!” Yusei struggled as Rudger started to make his way down the hall. “DAD!”

Hakase watches as his friend took his Son away, eyes slowly melting into a pained look. He looked down at his arm, watching as his blood stained his labcoat.

He made his way to the distorted control room and glances at the monitor.

_ System failure, meltdown 00:00:01:15 _

He set his jaw and went over to a pile of rubble before falling to his knees. He reached a hand out and ran his fingers through soft Brown hair.

“My sweet Anna…”

Hakase heard a click of a gun behind him and just smiled.

A bang sounded and and he felt the bullet enter the back of his head and them he knew nothing. His last thought was of his beautiful Anna and his wonderful son.

* * *

 

“Rudger, we have to go back!” Yusei shouted as he was carried. 

“Your father gave me the task at keeping you safe and that is what I'm planning on doin-”

“Rudger!” Rex ran to the two as they got out of the building.  “Where's Hakase and Anna?”

“They are still inside. They said that they were helping people out. Hakase wants is to take Yusei home.”

Rex nodded and lead them away and to a black van. Rudger set Yusei in the back and quickly buckled him in before getting into the driver's side as Rex sat in the back with Yusei. Rudger started the car and began to drive 

They were about a five minutes away from Yusei’s home when a sound caught the boy's attention. He turned and looked behind them and what he saw made his heart squeeze painfully. 

“NO!"

A mushroom cloud rose into the air as flames billowed out from the reactor. He couldn't see any parts of the building at all now.

Rex was quick to wrap his arms around the boy and brought him close.

Yusei let out a wail as tears tell from his eyes and down his cheeks. He buried his head into the crisp business jacket as He cried.

  
“Sh...it's okay...everything will be fine…” Rex whispered to him as he rocked back and forth.


	3. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is so short. I didn't know what else to put. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and not kill me with how short it was. So...yeah, here it is!

**_New York City, United States_ **

Jack sighed as he sat on the bed of his hotel room. It was such a long day of signings and meetings, now all he wanted to do is to sleep. He untied his tie and threw it at his suitcase before shrugging off his business jacket and setting throwing it on his suitcase as well. He dug into his pants pocket and took out his phone and unlocked it. Jack frowned and he saw that there were no new texts or missed calls from the Fudos. They always did, especially Yusei.

He had no idea how he and that kid got so close in these last years. The only people that he could was the boy’s parents, and that took a year longer. 

Jack grabbed the remote and turned on the tv before flipping through the channels. He rolled his eyes once he got into the cheesy movies that was playing on the move channels. God, American romance films are too damn cheesy for him.

“Jack.” Mina’s voice came through the door, causing the man to sigh. There better not be another meeting scheduled at the last minute.

“Come in Mina.” he called. A blue haired, golden eyed woman walked in. Mina was the manager of Jack’s publisher and a rather good friend to him, even if he could get annoying at times.

“Jack, turn on channel five news now.” She told him, her eyes holding holding emotions that looked strangely like heartbreak. Jack frowned but did what he was told. What he saw on the TV caused him to sit up straighter.

A reactor- a familiar one- was burned to the ground, charred beyond recognition, with smoke still coming off of it. Below the footage was a headline that read “ZERO REVERSE REACTOR EXPLOSIONS: MELTDOWN OR SOMETHING ELSE?” and scrolling under that was “twenty dead, more than thirty wounded”. The screen changed to a reporter that was on the scene and listened intently.

“It has only been a day since the reactor had melted down and there is still bodies to find. We have twenty people confirmed dead, two of which being Hakase and Anna Fudo. We also confirmed that their son, Yusei, was there when the meltdown began. He had gotten out and is safely at his home-”

The screen turned black as Jack pressed the power button on the tv.

  
“Mina, cancel everything and get me a ticket back to Japan. I am going home.” With that, Jack stood and went to his suitcase. Mina only nodded and stood and did what she was asked. She knew better than to argue with him when it comes to certain things and the Fudos was one of them.


	4. Back in Satilite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS WILL HAVE IMPLIED/SELF-HARM
> 
> Hey guys, TyrannoVox here with a the forth chapter. Now, I am currently using my mom's laptop to write and post so posting might be slow if I don't type up multiple chapters and post them all day long. My work is also very busy this week so...Yeah. 
> 
> Without further ado, Chapter 4!

**_Satellite City, Japan_ **

Jack briskly walked outside of the large international airport, luggage in hand and Mina walking beside him. He ignored all the women who was swooning when the recognized him, he had no time to even look at them. He has to...no...NEEDS to get to Yusei as fast as possible.

“Jack.” a voice called once the cleared the second set of doors. He looked over and saw Rex Goodwin standing there in front of a black SUV.

“Where is he?” was the first thing that the blond asked.

“We'll talk on the way.” Rex responded before getting into the driver's side. He waited until the two got in to start the car and pulled out, into the path to the road.

“Goodwin…”

“Yusei’s at home in his room. My brother and I have been trying to get him to open the door but without success.” he looked at back who was in the passenger's seat. “Jack...we think he might have relapsed.”

Jack’s jaw tensed at that. He knew what the older man meant, the boy's parents told him after he and Yusei started to get close.

“I'll deal with if he did.” 

Rex nodded and drove, his focus completely on the road. In the back, Mina watched the two man. What had the older mean by “relapsed”? Did Yusei use to do something before?

In no time the three arrived at the Fudo house. Jack was the first to get out and head straight for the front door. He quickly opened the door, which was unlocked, and found Rudger sitting in the couch, talking with some guys in suits.

“Hello Jack.” Rudger greeted once he noticed the other.

“Rudger, what's going on?” Jack asked while eyeing the suits.

“We are trying to figure things out about Yusei. He can't stay here alone, there's no telling what he'll do. We want him to live with us but…”

“We can't be with him twenty-four seven.” finished Rex with a sigh. “He needs his medication for his Asthma And he sometimes has nightmares about his friend's, Bruno’s, death.”

“You need someone to stay with him All day everyday until we are sure that there won't be any sign of relapse?”

“Simply put, yes. Mostly everyone we know can’t-”

“I can.” Jack made his way to the stairs without much else to say.

“Jack, we can't be too hasty-” began Rex but Jack interrupted him.

“He needs someone the he knows and trusts. That would be me. Besides, I can protect him. I have some resources to help him if he needs it.” without any hesitation, he walked up the stairs, ignoring the people behind him, and to Yusei's door. It was quiet with the occasional faint sniffs and whimpers. Just hearing that made Jack's heart constrict with sadness and sympathy.

“Yusei...it’s me. Can I come in?” Jack gently knocked on the door. He could hear faint mumbling from within and took this as a go ahead to go in. His hand went to the handle and turned it, opening it just a crack. From what he could see, Yusei had all of his lights off and the only light was from the setting sun from the window. Jack carefully opened up the door more and took a step inside, surveying the room.

Nothing seemed to be out of place besides a drawer from the dresser opened slightly. He could see Yusei huddling on the corner of the bed, against the two walls. He was curled up, his hands close to his chest. Jack slowly walked over and sat on the bed, making the bed dip and grabbing Yusei’s attention. Deep blue eyes filled with tears turned and looked at him.

“Yusei…” Jack murmured as he reached over and run a hand through the raven locks when he notices something on the edge of the long sleeves on the younger’s long-sleeved shirt. Jack could feel his heart drop, he knew that there was one thing that could cause those dark spots and he was dreading to see if he was right.

“Yusei, give me your arms.” He held out his hand and waited. Yusei bit his lip, not wanting to obey Jack but knew that it would be the best for himself, so he carefully uncurled so he could hold out bout of his arms, palm facing up. He felt warm fingers grasping the back of his hands before carefully nudging the sleeves upwards with the thumbs. 

Jack stared at the bleeding lines that went across the pale wrists that was spaced neatly. Between those lines and beneath the trails of blood was more lines, now just faded and scarred.

“I-I haven’t done t-this in years.” Yusei looked down, ashamed. “I-I didn’t mean t-to go back to it I swear!”

Jack’s eyes softens before shifting closer and wrapping an arm around Yusei and bringing the younger against his body.

“I know you don’t mean to do this, I do. But you you can’t do this again, not to yourself…”

“I-I threw the razor out...a-after I did it….i-it’s in the trash.” Yusei shuddered and curled against Jack, feeling safe and warm.

“Good.” Jack sighed in relief. “I didn’t want to see it don’t want to see you use any razors like that again.” He rubbed Yusei’s back soothingly.

“I want you to live with me for now on. I don’t want you to be alone and live with this pain.”

“B-But what about your work? A-and everything else on your plate? I’ll just be a bother…”

“You’re not a bother. Besides, I always work from home. I don’t have to go anywhere when I’m working on a project, and, I have a office at home to work in.”

Yusei bit his lip, outweighing both the pros and the cons. He glanced up, into violet eyes before making is decision.

“Alright...I’ll come and live with you.”

“Ah, that’s what I like to here. I don’t want to rush things but...things will be moving tomorrow. But let’s not worry about that. You can just rest alright? You must be exhausted. I’ll be right here beside you until you wake.”

“Alright..” breathed Yusei before slowly shutting his eyes and drifting off.

  
“Pleasent dreams Yusei…” Jack whispered before bringing the boy closer to him.


	5. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be my last posting for at least a week. I'm going to the beach so...I won't be able to work on these fics and post them. I hope you all will be patient! I also hope you will enjoy this chapter.
> 
> (PS: I will be copy and pasting a Naruto fic from my FF account...maybe...)

**_Neo Domino City, Japan_ **

Jack’s penthouse is...interesting to say the least, in Yusei’s eyes anyways since this is the first time he ever went here despite all of those years knowing Jack. First of all, it sat at the top of a tall slanted building, second, it was, basically, a mansion with foliage around it and third, it had a swimming pool.

Jack had just pulled up to the building, grabbing Yusei’s suitcases and letting the boy grab the book bag, before leading Yusei to an elevator and riding it up to his penthouse. Once they reached the penthouse and the door opened, Yusei realized that it came in the living room.

“Home sweet home.” Jack hummed as he put the suitcases down near the couch. The couch was right in the middle of the rather spacious room and it was facing towards a glass wall that lead to the outside and had a rather beautiful view. Near the elevator was starts that seemed to wind. Yusei could see the kitchen on the other side of the elevator. There was a coffee table in front of the couch and a big plasma tv mounted onto a pillar that was a part of the glass wall.

“Come, I’ll show you to your room.”  Jack guided Yusei up the stairs and to a closed door and opened it.

The room was simple, with a window on the opposite wall, across from the door. It had a dresser next to the window with a mirror on it and a bed against the left side wall. There was a wooden door on the opposite wall from the bed that lead to the closet.The walls were painted a crimson color and the carpet was rather tanish. Yusei didn’t mind the colors though, as long as it has a bed and such, It’s fine with him.

“My door is right next to yours so, if you need anything in the middle of the night, come and get me.” Jack informed him. “I’ll go and get the rest of your stuff.” with that, he left Yusei alone. The raven-haired man set his book bag on the bed and unzipped it. 

Yusei pulled out a few picture frames and placed them on the dresser. The first picture was of his his parents and him and was the most recent one. The second frame sat a picture of Yusei as a young boy with another boy that had shoulder length blue hair with dark grey eyes, both of the boys smiling happily. The third had his parents and him plus the goodwin brothers. The final one had Jack sitting on the couch, arms crossed, eyes shut and a small smirk on his face. He was wearing a button up shirt that was left unbuttoned, revealing his white muscle shirt. Yusei was seen napping against him, back against the other’s bicep, head on the blond’s shoulder and a blanket wrapped around him.

As he was finishing placing the frames where he wanted, Jack walked in with his suitcases. He set them on the bed before looking over to Yusei, his eyes skimming over the pictures.

“I’ll let you get situated. We’ll talk over supper alright?” Without waiting for a response, the older man walked out of the room.

About an hour later, Yusei had finally finished putting away all of his clothes and was now heading downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw Jack standing there, two cups of ramen being heated up. 

“I’m done.” stated Yusei as he walked to the counter and sat on a chair. He could see scraps of paper laid out across the kitchen table, some had novel ideas while others had phone numbers and names. Yusei didn’t question any of it and just put his attention on Jack.

“Hope you don’t mind having ramen on most days. That’s really all I know what you make.”

“It’s fine.”

Jack walked to Yusei and set a cup down with chopsticks beside it before sitting next to him, opening his own and started to devour it. Yusei opened his cup and started to eat it slowly, not feeling up for following Jack’s example. It was quiet for a few moments before Jack decided to ask something.

“Do you know when the Funeral will be held?” He watched as Yusei slowly swallowed and set his chopsticks and cup down with a sigh.

“Not yet. All that I do know is that Mom and Dad will have the Funeral together.”

“They would have loved that thought. Did Rex decide it?"

“No...I did.”

  
Jack turned to Yusei, an eyebrow raised. That was certainly not he was expecting to hear. He thought that Rex and Rudger would have decide that.The blond was taken aback when the contentment look in those deep blue eyes change. To what, maybe sadness, Jack couldn’t be sure. Yusei was quick to finish his ramen before standing up, mumbling a soft excuse to go to his room and went, leaving Jack behind at the counter, staring after him.


	6. Funeral(Very short Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my friend never got into the funeral scene sooo I did what I could, resulting in a very short chapter. Next one will have much more I promise. Hopefully this will hold you guys off until the next chapter which I will get started on right away! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to comment!

**_Satellite, Japan_ **

 

The Funeral was held four days after the incident. It was a small one that was held in the Satellite Cemetery and Yusei attended it, as well as Jack, the Goodwin brothers and some of their work colleagues. Everyone in attendance were all wearing black suits and dresses and, by the looks of it for Yusei, some were crying. It was a cloudy day as the Funeral was being held, it even started to rain lightly as the two caskets lowered into the ground.

“Mr. Fudo.” A lawyer came up to Yusei once the service ended, will in hand. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to you. If not, We can schedule a meeting at your convenience.”

“Now will be a good time.”

The lawyer nodded and, after Jack walked over with the brothers, begun to read the will. Yusei listened intently, taking all of the words in until it got to the final two things.

“it says here that you are now the owner of the garage and the money that they have will be transferred over into your account.”

“T-They did?” Yusei asked, his eyes slightly wide.

“Yes. Now, here are the keys to the garage.” The lawyer pushed the keys into Yusei’s hand. “I’ll deal with your account and such.” with that, he walked away from Yusei without turning back.

  
“Ready to head home?” Jack asked. Yusei looked at him and nodded his head and Jack lead Yusei to his care and slipped in with Yusei getting in the passenger’s side. One the two were buckled in, Jack started the engine and they were off towards the bridge.


	7. Trying to Brainstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised...the longer chapter and damn is it long. It took about 4 pages in google drive/docs. Also, happy fourth of july everyone!
> 
> We did this part a little different in our chat BUT I felt like more details and changes should be made so...here we are! I probably do more good when I actually have content in front of me to go off of...but yeah, Hope you all will enjoy!  
> Before I forget, YES Jack and Yusei is going to start becoming more OOC probably by some of your standards so I am sorry for that! Also, if this is unrealistic with Yusei and how he acts after three months after his parents died, sorry.

**_Neo Domino, Japan_ **

It has been three months since the funeral and Yusei has been doing rather better since then. His depression had began to lesson thanks to Jack and his new therapist, Dr. Sandra Ken, a nice young lady that Jack found that seemed to fit all that Yusei had needed. He had to go to her once every month but he was always looking forward to those visits. 

Currently he was in the kitchen with an blue apron over his muscle shirt and sweatpants, cutting up vegetables(One can only take so long, living on ramen) and throwing them into a boiling pot.

He heard Jack’s footsteps coming down the stairs and glanced over when the blond came into view. The man had a notebook and pen in hand and wearing his own muscle shirt and shorts.

“Yusei? What are you doing?” asked Jack as he came into the kitchen and was met by something 

chopping. When he didn’t get an answer, he made his way to Yusei and looked over the shorter’s shoulder and blinked. 

“Huh...that looks good.”

Yusei only shrugged and continued to chop and dropping away. He heard Jack put his book and pen down on the table before standing by him,

“What’s on the menu, chef?” Jack asked him.

“Beef stew.” Yusei answered before elbowing the other. “Now, go sit while I’m cooking.” 

The younger watched as Jack did as he was told, sitting down at the table before grabbing his notebook and opening it to the first page. Yusei smiled slightly as he put his attention back on the pan. Jack had been good to him in these months, always making sure he was comfortable and such. They had gotten even more closer, thanks to the tragedy. Hell, Jack seemed like that lately, it was a good time to go back at cracking jokes and even teach Yusei how to flirt(Yeah, like Yusei needed to be taught, especially when he don’t even LIKE girls) and Yusei was thankful for that. He needed some of that normality back in his life and not be treated like fragile glass.

“Funny though,” Jack began as he picked up his pen. “I’m suppose to be taking care of you and yet here you are, making dinner. Ha, well this is a topic to write about.”

“Oh ha ha.” Yusei rolled his eyes. “I didn’t want to live off of ramen all of my life. Besides, I just wanna do something to get my mind off of things and I’m now able to be around the stove and knives without the urge nowadays so I should better make the most of it, ya know?”

“What a saint you are.” Jack smirked. “It better be good if you're putting your all into it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Once the stew is done, he put some in two bowls before placing a bowl in front of the empty seat and once Jack got his book out of the way, out the other bowl down in front of him and went to sit into his own chair.

“Thank you.” Jack hummed before picking up the spoon and lifted the spoon into his mouth before closing his eyes at the warmth and taste.

“So…” Yusei began after taking a taste of his own. “What’s on the agenda after this peaceful day.” He watch as Jack made a face and put his spoon down.

“Intercom meeting with my editor and publisher. They want a new project, even though I already have one going on right now. It’s absurd really!” Jack huffed before going back to eating. “If they want another story so bad they can go to someone else, I already have a whole series riding on my shoulders.”

Jack was writing a three-book series that all surrounded on motorcycle racing. The series was dubbed “The Last Race Trilogy”, mainly because it was about a racer named Tojin and his years of an underground racer. The entry Jack is working on was the last book and he was planning on it being the grand final he always wanted it to be but he was having trouble with it. The blond and to announce that he was taking a very long vacation to even brainstorm and properly write it and he started it and made the announcement only a month ago. Jack knew that it could take up to a year or two to get this last book finished.

“Well, maybe you should put a new thing in the current book.” Yusei suggested.

“Like what?”

“I’ve noticed that you never put romance in your books so...maybe some of that? Hell, try putting a gay couple in it. It might sell more and keep your editor and publisher content?” Yusei could see Jack’s eyes widening at each word.

“Romance? Well, you're not wrong. I have not written much about it but /romance/? I write stories about cars and bikes racing Yusei, not heart racing. It’s not my style.” Jack stated before pausing. “Though, something new can peak the interest of some people...but it’s risky since I don’t have much experience writing it…”

“Just a thought.” Yusei stated with a shrug. “You just need some inspiration is all.” with that, he picked up the two empty bowls and stood, walking to the sink and started to wash them.

“You seem very set on that idea for just a thought…” Jack crossed his arms over his chest. “I guess I could appeal to more audiences, but it might get messy too...you’re right though, I guess I’ll wait for inspiration to find me and we’ll see if I’ll accept their offer. Thanks Yusei, if you come up with anything, please, do tell me~”  he sings the last part teasingly, waving his pen around.

“Put yourself in there and make it so that you have a gay lover.” Yusei smirked slightly as he started to clean the pot. Jack wasn’t the only one who knew how to tease. He glanced over and he saw jack, looking surprised for a moment before smirking.

“Ha, that will be for another book. But how will I find someone to be my special partner?” He stood from his chair and leaned back against opposite counter, watching Yusei.

“Use one of your friends or something?” Yusei suggested but sounded unsure as he dried his hands before turning towards him. Jack gave him a look.

“Yeah, I’ll just go up to all of my high class buddies and say “Hey, wanna be my gay lover for my book? No homo, I swear. It’s for science” and they’ll accept like when people are asked if they read the terms and conditions.” Jack responded sarcastically, causing Yusei to snicker. “They won’t just do that Yusei!”

“Than use someone you know now. It can’t be that hard, just gotta look for the guy which will probably be right in front of you so...be observant.” Yusei turned towards the sink again and started to dry the dishes, back now towards Jack.

“Ha, right, like any of the guys would gladly accept,” Jack rolled his eyes. “And if someone did, they would have to be with me at all times so I could observes their behavior. Their schedules could never go in line with mine and traveling everyday is a hassle, so I need somebody that’s nearb-” He suddenly pauses. “Ah…” He became silent and stared at Yusei’s back, the gears in his mind turning.

Yusei noticed the silence and was quick to finish drying before turning to Jack and was slightly startled that the author was staring at him. “...What?”

“Someone...that is always nearby…”Jack mumbled before suddenly walking up to Yusei and grabbing a hold of his shoulders. “Yusei!”

“Uh...yes…?” Yusei blinked.

“You! You’ll be the one who would be my lover in a future novel!”

“E-EH?! H-How would that even work?!  You’d have to get my honest reactions on certain...things to project into the book.”

“But you’re the one who recommended it right? And you did say they could be right in front of me. You’re always with me- heck, you live with me- and I think...” Jack smirked at Yusei mischievously. “That you really want this hm? Hmmm?”

“D-don’t say unnecessary things!” Yusei was quick to look away has his face grew hot.

“Come on Yusei! I hate to admit it, but you seem more knowledgeable on this kind of stuff than I am...I need you.” He stated as he tried to look at Yusei eye to eye.

“I'm not knowledgeable! Sure I wrote stories for school but none of them were romance. B-besides, I haven't even had a first kiss to go off of!” He saw Jack stare at him blankly.

“...But you imagined stuff right? You’ve “gotten off” before right? Isn’t that enough?”

“Jack, I was too occupied with helping out at the body shop to imagine stuff...besides I never really felt that way towards someone to even give me imagining material.” Which was true, he never felt any attraction with anybody...until he met and got to know a certain...someone.

Jack huffed and dropped his arms down. “Well this is getting nowhere…” He suddenly stood up right. “What about a story about the first love? That way we won’t have to know anything.”

“Yeah, that could work.”

“So, you’re in?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Thanks Yusei, you’re really helping me a ton, you know? So partner, where shall we began?”

“Uh...wherever you want I guess.”

“Do you...have any ideas?”

“Uuh...start at the beginning where they first met?”

“Ah, wait, I haven’t even planned out the story map yet...the setting, the characters, the plot- oh god I forgot about those!” Hack clicked his tongue.

“Jack, slow down. You still need to finish the book you're working on.”

  
“Oh...right...forgot about it for a second.”


	8. Almost, but Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT!
> 
> Here's a treat for everyone who's waiting for even a minor encounter between Jack and Yusei(if you know what I mean) and well...yeah. Hope you all will enjoy this one! 
> 
> Note: this will be the last chapter to be posted in a row so please be patience for the next chapter!
> 
> I don't have a name for this chapter so...yeah.

**_Neo Domino, Japan_ **

Yusei yawned as he walked down the stairs at eight in the morning, rubbing his eyes. As he came into the living room, he saw Jack standing there in a white button up shirt and black dress pants and dress shoes. Yusei’s thoughts was quick to notice how nice Jack looked in this type of outfit.

“Jack, where are you going?” Yusei asked, causing Jack to look over at him.

“Remember that intercom meeting I told you about last month?”

“Yeah?” 

“That’s today. I’ll try to be home early but knowing how they are…”

“It’s fine Jack.” Yusei assured him with a smile. “I’ll be alright here for a few hours by myself.” Right then, Jack’s phone began to ring and he took it out of his pocket and looked at the I.D before quickly answering it.

“Hello?...Yes, I’m on my way...I won’t be late this time, sheesh.” Jack mouthed ‘see you later’ before opening the door and shutting it behind him and left Yusei alone.

The boy sighed and went into the kitchen and got started on his breakfast which consisted of two strips of bacon and scrambled eggs. After eating, He walked back into the living room and sat on the couch with a sigh, leaning his head back. Okay...so maybe being by himself here wasn’t such a good idea. He glanced at the coffee table and saw two books that made up the trilogy so far and picked the first book, titled “Riding the First Race” and began to read and hopefully for him, this will keep him busy for most of the day.

* * *

 

Jack opened the door to his home around nine in the evening, his phone wedged in between his ear and shoulder. He had just got done with that meeting and shit was it a long one. He wasn’t expecting to be out THIS long. He never knew that the meetings could even go on so late!

“Yes, yes, I’m home now.” he stated into the phone, a bit irritated. “I’ll continue to write the last book, no need to remind me.” After a few more words, he ended the call with a sigh before shutting the door and setting his things beside the door. He noticed that the TV was on, although it was on a blue screen. He wandered over to the couch and was greeted by a sight he was not expecting to see.

Yusei laid on the couch on his side, only dressed in a pair of shorts, asleep.

“What? What is he doing dressed like that all out in the open?” Jacked blinked before walking close. “Yusei?”

Yusei’s only response was a small mumble and sprawled out onto his back.

“Good grief...Yusei? You’re gonna catch a cold without your shirt, you know.” His eyes subconsciously stared at the other’s face before starting to travel down the pale chest and stomach before spying something about Yusei’s shorts- Jack shook his head before he could think on it. “Yusei! Wake up!” That got Yusei awake, somewhat.

“Screw ooooffff,” Groaned Yusei. “I’m comfy and it was too hot before.”

“Comfy my ass, your limbs are everywhere!” To prove his point, Jack’s knee nudged Yusei’s arm that was dangling off of the ledge. “Come on, move it Yusei.”

“You seriously suck.” grumbled Yusei as he sat up. “I was having a good dream bout yo- Yogurt!”

“...Yogurt.” Jack deadpanned.

“....Yes?” Yusei was quick to put an arm across his lap and was now slightly hunched over. 

“You're covered in sweat Yusei.”

“I’m fine!” Yusei was quick to stand, back towards the other. This caused Jack to raise an eyebrow before moving closer.

“Something’s wrong so tell.”

“Nothing! I-I just have to take care of something!” Yusei started to walk away but Jack grabbed his arm in a firm grip before pulling the younger towards him.

“Wha-hey!” yelped Yusei as he stumbled into Jack’s back.

“You can’t hide things from me Yusei, something is obviously going o-” Jack cut himself off when he saw Yusei’s shorts tenting. “..Well hello little Yusei…”

“Erm…” Yusei gulped, a blush slowly spreading across his cheeks.

“I’m guessing that the dream you had involved a specific type of “yogurt”.”

“Uh...yeah...I’ll just take care of this…” Yusei went to move away but Jack’s grip prevented him.

“...My room.” stated Jack simply. 

“C-come again?” Yusei blinked. 

“We can take care of things there.” Jack started for his room, dragging Yusei behind him, who was sputtering and slightly stumbling a little. When they reached the bedroom, Jack pushed Yusei inside and closed the door before he pushed Yusei onto the bed, causing the other to sit on the bed.

“Yusei...how did you get this? What- no, who were you thinking of?” He asked.

“Uh...I...uh…” Yusei stuttered, averting his gaze away from Jack’s and his face heated up more.

“Was it me, Yusei?” Jack asked as he placed a knee on the bed, causing Yusei’s face to go even redder.

“Uh...I plead the fifth…?”

“Not gonna work on me, Yusei.” Jack got onto the bed, knees on either side of Yusei. Yusei leaned back away but his friend leaned in closer, until Yusei's back hit the bed and he now realized that he was laying down. Jack was on top of him now, a hand being placed right next to his head.  

“You shouldn’t be so secretive in a relationship, you know? We’re supposed to be honest and open…” The blond trailed the fingers of his free hand down Yusei’s arm. “...up close and personal…”

Oh Ra! Yusei inwardly whimpered. Jack’s voice had become deep, resulting in even more tightness of his shorts. How can Jack’s voice have such effect on his body?!

“You should tell me what you want Yusei…” Jack glanced down momentarily before locking onto Yusei’s again. “Your little friend here looks like it wants something.”

Yusei could feel his heart pounding within his chest. He tried to press his thighs together, only to have Jack’s hand slip onto his inner thigh, making Yusei’s breath hitch.

“Do you want me to touch you...here?” Jack asked, keeping eye contact with Yusei. “Or...maybe here?” He pulled his hand, only to palm Yusei through his shorts. He saw Yusei’s eyes widen before quickly covering his mouth with his arm.

“Don’t cover your mouth Yusei. I want to hear all of the sounds that will come from your mouth.” Jack’s hand moved to the waistband of Yusei’s shorts and slipped in and his fingers wrapped around the tip of Yusei’s hardened member, thumb swiping against the slit. He watched as Yusei’s arm shot down to his side as a gasp left his lips.

“That’s it...good boy.” Jack purred before leaning over the other, closer to his ear.

“Did you like that?” Jack blew on the shell of Yusei’s ear before beginning to nibble on the ear, causing Yusei to moan quietly. 

“Hm? Sorry, I didn’t quite get that..” Jack begin to pump, his grip tightening a fraction after a moment and started to speed up his pumps. 

“O-Oh fuck!” Yusei groaned as he bucked his hips. He could feel Jack’s face against his neck, sucking until there was a dark mark against his pale neck.

Jack slowly sat up, letting the other go and slipping his hand from the shorts, admiring Yusei’s disheveled form while chuckling to himself before unbuttoning his shirt. He watched as Yusei blinked and glance up at him. Jack leaned back down, pecking Yusei’s cheek and then back down to his ear.

“You’re not the only one who’s feeling a bit warm.” Jack whispered before pressing their bodies together, hands on Yusei’s waist, before flipping them so Jack was laying on his back and Yusei on his lap. This resulting in Yusei letting out a startled squeak and Jack grinning at the cute sound.

“W-what are you...” Yusei gulped but was startled by Jack grabbing his hands and placing them on his chest. 

“Touch me.”

Yusei gulped before beginning to trail his fingers all over the muscular chest. Jack hummed at the touch and when Yusei had enough courage to explore further down, the moment was shattered when the phone rang.

“Damn it!” Jack groaned. “Just as things were getting good.”

Yusei blushed at that before standing up and going over to the phone and answering it.

“Hello?...Yes this is he...R-really?....Next week is the opening ceremony? Got it, thanks.” He hanged up and bounded over to the bed with a huge smile on his face. “I got good knews~”

“You got hard again?” Jack guessed before smirking. “What’s up?”

“Oh haha- no. The university called me and they accepted me!”  Yusei practically beamed and Jack hummed, impressed.

“Well that is good knews. Are you going through with it?”

“Yep.”

“Well, I’m not surprised. Of course you’d make it.” Jack petting Yusei’s hair. “Good work Yusei, make them proud.”

“I will.”

Silence took over the room for a few moments before.

“Yusei, you hard?”

“No.”

  
“Damn.”


	9. First Day

**_Neo Domino, Japan_ **

Jack pulled up to the campus of Neo Domino University in his white mustang and put the car in park before turning to Yusei, who was in the passenger side. The raven-haired boy wore a black button up shirt and a blue jacket overtop of that with black pants and sneaker with his dark brown backpack on his lap.

“I’ll be here when your last class lets out.” Jack told him as watched Yusei fix the wrinkles in his shirt.

“I will.” Yusei opened the car door and slipped out, shouldering his backpack and shutting the car door. He went through the front gate, ignoring mostly everyone who was looking at him. He knew that arriving here in a car such as Jack with the said man will give everyone rumor fuel, but he could care less. He can’t let what others say or think stop him.

“Hey, you’re Yusei Fudo, right?” Called a voice just ahead of him, causing Yusei to look.

A boy around his age was standing there, grinning. He had unruly orange hair that stood straight up and he wore a green headband on his forehead.

“I’m Crow Hogan.” He introduced himself.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Yusei stated politely, not really knowing what else to say.

“Well Yusei,” Crow walks over to him and throws an arm around his shoulders. “I’m here as your guide of sorts. You see, you practically have the same classes as me.”

“I do?”

“Yep, so let us go.” With that, Crow dragged Yusei into the building and through the halls until they get to a door before continuing to drag him inside and to a row in the back. “Have a seat.”

Yusei did so, slipping his backpack off and setting it on the ground. It wasn’t long until more and more people started to walk inside the class.

“Who’s this?”

Yusei turned towards the face and saw a boy standing there, older than he is with short, silver hair.

“This is Yusei. Yusei meet Kalin.” Crow introduced the two.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kalin purred, causing Yusei to become slightly uncomfortable even if he doesn’t show it.

“Likewise.” Yusei stated simply and then the teacher came in and started the introduction with the first years.

* * *

 

Jack sat in his parked car, waiting for Yusei to get out of class. The final bell had rung for the afternoon classes and now, Jack watched the entrance of the school keenly. It took about five more minutes until Yusei walked out of the building with a ginger beside him, grinning and talking. Behind them was a silver haired boy who seemed to be staring at Yusei rather intently. This boy, Jack thought, will be a lot of trouble.

“Hey Jack.” Yusei greeted as he opened the door, making Jack focus on him.

“How was your first day?” questioned Jack.

“Good, I made a new friend.” Yusei smiled. “His name is Crow.” 

“That’s good.” With that, Jack put the car into gear and pulled away from the sidewalk and onto the road. The drive home was rather silent, but Yusei hardly minded. He has always liked the quiet drives. It gave him time to think about some things.

With Jack, however, was envisioning himself beating the shit out of that silver-haired boy if he did anything to Yusei. 


	10. Something's off with Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to say with a title so...yeah

**_Neo Domino, Japan_ **

 

Something’s off with Jack, Yusei decided after three months of going to the University. It was, as if, the older man had changed and was in a bad mood more so than usual. This had started around the time when Yusei started to hang around Kalin when Crow decided to skip or was just sick. Yusei didn’t know why though, sure Kalin likes to come into his personal space and brush his arm against Yusei’s.

Hell, Jack started to IGNORE Yusei and he never did that before. Yusei just didn’t understand why he changed. Of course he suspected Kalin but that didn’t make sense, Why would he? It shouldn’t bother him, especially if Yusei wanted to date kalin- not that he would, he didn’t have any of those feelings for him. 

Yusei could ask what the hell is wrong with Jack since they were in Jack’s mustang, heading home after Jack picked him up from the campus...but Yusei wasn’t sure if it would go down well right now, especially with a scowl present on Jack’s face. Yusei wanted to ask, he really did, but he decided to wait until they get home.

Once they did, they went inside and now, Yusei will ask, it was the perfect time.

“Jack-” Yusei started but was cut off.

“Not now, Yusei.” Jack said in a controlled voice. “I have work to do.”

“But-”

“No, Yusei.” The tone in Jack’s voice made Yusei almost flinch.

Yusei watched as Jack made a Beeline to the stairs. Yusei heard Jack’s footsteps before hearing a door slam. He did not know what to do, how to fix this. He missed hanging out with Jack, missed spending time with him.

Yusei sat down on the couch and slumped with a sigh. He needed to get to the bottom of this- and soon. He needed Jack, needed him to be an active part of his life...but how....

Yusei buried his head in his hands and started to think about what he could do and to figure out if this whole thing that Jack is doing is just a defense mechanism or what.

He just have to figure these things out so he can plan something. 

Hopefully, he can.


	11. Arguement and make up

**_Neo Domino, Japan_ **

It has been a few weeks and STILL, Jack had gotten worse, not even sharing a word with Yusei at all. It’s so nerve racking for Yusei,he thought Jack would be his old self by now. Well, no more of this! Yusei WILL talk to Jack, whether the man likes it or not. He just have to make sure he doesn’t go up to his room after they walk in through the front door.

Which will happen in a few since they just made it to the door after getting home from the campus.

“Jack,” Yusei called as he through his book bag down after he walked in. “We need to talk right now.”

Jack glanced at the other before taking few steps forward, passed him. “I’m busy with work.”

“Bullshit! You're working on one- _ one _ \- novel!”

“How would you know? I could be working on two projects that are loaded. Besides, this is a novelist’s life, get use to it.” 

“I know you’re not that stupid-”

“Deal with it, Yusei!” snarled Jack as his eyes narrowed. “You don’t like it? There’s the damn door! Otherwise, don’t say anything!”

“Fuck you!” Yusei snarled before stalking towards the phone. 

“What are you doing?”

“Not that it's any of your business, but I am going to call Kalin. You know, since I’m aparently distracting you.”

“Of course,  _ Kalin _ .” Jack sneered with a venom-filled voice. “Always that prick, isn’t it?”

“Oh, I don’t know, he seems to be the only one who actually wants me around when Crow isn’t there.”

“You are not calling him.”

“Yes, I am, he’s my friend, or did you forget what that means?” Yusei picjed up the phone as Jack slowly turned his whole body towards Yusei.

“Put. That. Phone. Down.”

Yusei gave him a blank look before starting to dial Kalin’s number, fully ignoring Jack. Jack does not order Yusei around, not when Jack was ignoring him days, weeks, months before this. Jack doesn’t get to do that. At least, that’s what Yusei was thinking. He should have known that generally, what Jack wants, he usually gets.

Jack walks over with big strides before grabbing the phone from Yusei and held it over his head so Yusei couldn’t get it. “You listen here, you are not hanging out. You will go and do your homework.”

“I don't have homework, so jokes on you.”

“Than study!"

“Damn it Jack!” Yusei smacked Jack’s chest before glaring up at him. “I don’t know what your deal is but stop being a prick!”

You stop doing unnecessary things than, like being around that lizard-looking death god!”

“The hell are you...you know what? Nevermind. I don’t want to know.” Yusei turned and walked over to the door and gripped the handle. He could hear Jack slam the phone down before he grabbed Yusei and spun him around, trapping him against the door with hands on either side of his head.

“You are not leaving to see... _ him _ .” Jack growled.

“Oh my god Jack. he’s a friend that I want to hang out with!”

“Do you even KNOW how he thinks of you? How he even  _ looks _ at you?! Do you even notice how he acts? How many times he had tried to make advances on you? How he tries to get into your pants? Sooner or later, he will just throw it all into the wind and start trying stuff that you wouldn’t even imagine him doing to you.”

“He stop. He’ll see that I’m not interested and stop.

“You call him a friend but you don’t even know what he thinks. You think that you’ll just turn him down, he’ll let go, but you are wrong.” Jack pulled his arm back before slamming a fist into the door, next to Yusei’s head. “That boy WON’T stop. He won’t stop until you say yes.”

“Then I’ll keep rejecting him.”

“He’ll keep persisting, no matter what. There’s no end to it Yusei, how can you not see that?”

“Yes, there will be an end. I’ll just say I have a boyfriend.” Yusei looked at the closed fist out of the corner of his eye before hesitantly placing a hand on it. 

“Tch, I’m telling you, He’s not going to give up that easily.” Jack glanced at Yusei’s hand before looking back at him, his teeth clenched. “...He needs to know that you’re  _ mine _ .”

Yusei stared up at Jack, taken aback by his words and possessive tone. “W..wha-”

Jack was quick to cut him off, kissing Yusei roughly before prying the younger’s mouth open with his tongue and pressing Yusei against the door.

Yusei’s eyes widen as he let out a muffled, startled noise. He didn’t know what to do right now, he wasn’t expecting Jack to thoroughly molest Yusei’s mouth with his tongue! Yusei could feel his face flush as Jack continued to kiss him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity Jack broke the kiss, using the back of his hand to wipe the saliva that was between them, connecting their bottom lips as he stared into Yusei’s eyes without a word and straightening himself up to his full height.. Yusei could only stare up at him, seemingly dazed and his lips slightly swollen and his face flushing more. He got out of his daze when Jack spoke, now in a soft voice.

“Stop hanging around him. He gives off bad vibes.’

‘Jack, it won’t matter. I’ll still be seeing him in class and around campus.”

Jack clicked his tongue at that. “Tch, can’t believe you two ended in the same class. Just watch it, okay? He’s bad news, I swear. And, if he tries anything, I’ll…-”

Yusei grabbed Jack’s tie before tugging him  towards him and pecking jack on the lips, hoping that it would make him calmer and it seemed to have worked, though Yusei could see that Jack was still stressed. “I’ll be fine, Jack. I’ll be careful.”

“You better.”

“I promise I will.” Yusei let Jack’s tie go before slipping under Jack’s arm. “Technically, I’m not yours. We never had sex and you never claimed me...or asked me out.” Yusei patted Jack on the back before walking into the kitchen and to the sink. “I’ll do the dishes now-”

Yusei was cut off again by Jack snorting and wrapping his arms around Yusei’s waist from behind before pressing his forehead against the back of Yusei’s head.

“You're so stubborn.” Jack grumbled before exhaling slowly. “But I like that about you.”

Yusei could feel his face heating up again. He did not know what to say to that. What could he say? So, he decided to change the subject.

“Uh...so....you gonna drop me off again, tomorrow?” Yusei heard a disgruntled noise coming from Jack before he got his answer.

“Yeah.”

“Just stay in the care and you’ll be fine.” Yusei patted Jack’s arm before the two went on with their daily activities, not saying anything what had transpired. Yusei cooked, they ate, worked on their own things and than went to bed. At least Jack seemed to be back to his old self, Yusei couldn’t help but think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that I screwed up the pace on this one. If so, sorry. For those who want to know about the Kalin thing, the next chapter will hold it. Now, remember to comment and tell me what you think.


	12. University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing I'd like to say(If I haven't said it before): I like Kalin, I just needed to use someone for what I want.
> 
> The second thing is: This day will be split up into two chapters because 4 pages worth of writing is max I will write because I have to copy and paste it on here. If you want longer than first pages, just comment and tell me!

**_Neo Domino, Japan_ **

 

“Thanks for the ride, Jack. I’ll see you after my classes.” smiled Yusei before he looked out the window, over all the students before seeing Kalin. As much as he wanted to listen to Jack and stay away from Kalin, he couldn’t. He and Crow are, still, his only friends in the student body. He took a breath before reaching for the handle.

Jack, who had caught sight of Kalin at the same time as Yusei, narrowed his eyes before quickly catching Yusei’s movement to open the door. Oh, he was not going to let Yusei out of this car before Kalin knows just who Yusei belongs to.

“Hold on-” Jack gripped the back of Yusei’s head, making the raven haired man look at him before pulling him into a surprised kiss. Yusei froze, eyes widening at the sudden action. 

Jack watched as Kalin walked towards the car, opening his mouth to say something before freezing. Jack’s free hand rose, just out of Yusei’s sight, and have Kalin the finger. Kalin, in return, frowns, glaring at him with equal ferocity before tapping on the car window. 

Yusei quickly pulled away, face flushed. “L-later, Jack!” 

“Later.” Jack said as he could only smirk as he watched Yusei scramble out of the car after opening the car door. He gave Kalin a look that screamed a declaration of war before he pulled and drove away.

Yusei watched before looking at Kalin, seeing the balled fists and the biting of the lip. He watched as Kalin look at him, now smiling and seemingly returning to normal.

“Good morning, Yusei. That was quite the heated first thing in the morning, huh? I’m pretty sure there’s a rule against PDA here.” Kalin said, his voice normal except for....a slight hint of jealousy.

“Trust me, he caught me by surprise as well and knowing Jack, he doesn’t care about PDA.” Yusei shrugged. He watched as Kalin snort and shakes his head.

“Of course he doesn’t. Does he really care about anything?” Kalin shrugged before slapping Yusei on the back. “Ready for class? I’m not. Didn’t finish my homework.”

“I did, wasn’t that hard.” Yusei started to walk while Kalin followed after him. 

“Well, you’re practically a genius, Yusei. Stop showing off.”

“Nah.” Yusei grinned. “And no, I’m not skipping. I’m never gonna skip."

“Always such a goody-two shoes aren’t you?” Kalin pouted playfully. “Hey, you free after this?”

“Uh...it’s my turn to make dinner tonight actually...sorry.”

“Ugh, really? And here I was, going to invite you to dinner. I just saved up enough and this is my only day off from my part time job too.” Kalin stated, overdramatically but Yusei had a sneaking suspicion that he was trying the guilt trip tatic. 

“I know and i’m really sorry. I wish I could go, but hey, I’ll make it up to you with the camping trip that the university will be having, okay? I’ll make it up to you by going.” Yusei promised.

“Ah, whatever. You better be there, Fudo. It’s going to be lonely if you don’t come.” Kalin thought for a moment before suddenly clapping his hands. “Ah, I got it. You better cook for me then, okay? Only for me.”

“Uh…” Yusei blinked. “Yeah, I’ll make sure to bring some stuff so I can make them- but I’ll need to ask the teachers.”

“Great!”

“And...I suppose I could skip my study hall…” Oh god, Yusei already started to regret saying that. He had never been alone with Kalin before, there was always a few people around but sometimes, Yusei was too damn nice.

“You're the best!” Kalin grinned before pausing. “I have to ask though. I’m not like, some extra to you, am I Yusei?”

“Of course not! You’re one of my best friends, no way you can be an extra.” Yusei glanced down at his watch. “And study hall just started for me.”

“Well then,” Kalin chuckled. “Since you’re so kind, I’m going to treat you to whatever you want~ fancy, cheap, it’s your pick Yusei.”

“Cheap...ice cream?”

“Sounds good to me, I’d before ice cream over lectures anyday!” 

Yusei rolled his eyes before going to a ice cream stand before requesting what he wanted. Once he got it, he waited for Kalin to order and pay before sitting on a bench and started to eat it.

“Taste good?” asked Kalin as he sit beside Yusei.

“Yeah,” Yusei answered. “This place has some pretty good ice cream.”

“Really? Well, I’m glad then, I finally get to treat ya.” Kalin winked before taking a lick of his ice cream. “Ah- it’s dripping a bit, Yusei.”

Kalin leaned his head over to the edge of Yusei’s cone and licked where the ice cream was slowly trailing, his tongue almost touching Yusei’s finger. “Oh, nice choice of flavour.”

“Yeah, well, it’s my favorite.” Yusei finished eating his ice cream, although he did get a small dab of it on the tip of his nose. “Though it is rather messy.”

“I can see that. Let me get that for you.” Kalin smiled seductively before slowly licking the ice cream off of Yusei’s nose. Yusei, to his credit, managed to not let a shiver of discomfort show. Yusei glanced down at his watch before standing and throwing his trash away. 

“Oi, Yusei, it isn’t time to head back is it?” 

“We should.” Yusei stretched, unknowing of of the lingering glances that Kalin was giving his back. Yusei quickly began to walk back to the building before he gave Kalin a chance to protest. He really needed to get away from him right now.

* * *

 

After the classes were done, Yusei walked out of the main double doors and headed to the gate, praying that Jack was there at this time.

“Hey, Yusei!” Yusei heard Kalin call him from behind. 

Yusei stops before taking a deep breath before looking over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“You can’t just leave right away, especially after all we went through today.” Kalin had caught up to him and stood beside him. “Are you really leaving so soon?”

“Well, yeah. My ride is here.”

“He can wait a while, can’t he?” Kalin glanced at the car that had just pulled up before placing his arm around Yusei’s shoulders.

“Erm...we kinda...have a set schedule, Sorry Kalin. See you around in class.” Yusei stepped out from under the arm.

“God, you’re how old now and you’re still letting people tell you what to do? What is he, your dad?” Kalin forced a chuckle.

“Yusei!” Jack suddenly hollered, his window down.

“He isn’t my dad but he has been taking care of me when he didn’t have too...see you in class Kalin.”

Kalin watched for a moment before decided to call after him. “Remember that school issued party!” 

Yusei heard him but didn’’t stop his power walk to the car, opened the passenger door and slipped inside. Jack wasted no time peeling away and down the street.

“Hey, was he bothering you?” asked Jack after he gave Yusei a fond but slightly stressed look.

Yusei shrugged. “He kept trying to get me to hang out with him after classes.”

Jack groaned and shook his head. “What did I tell you? Persistent as fuck. By the way, What’s this “party” he brought up?”

“It’s something the university thought up recently. It’s suppose to be alcohol and drug-free, it’s kinda like an experiment. He’s also going but don’t worry, I’ll make sure to stick close to other people.”

“Ugh, great. Stay away from him, he might try and force himself on you there.” Jack gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Who else is going?”

“A few others I know, like Crow. I’ll be careful, Jack.” Yusei placed a hand on Jack’s arm and hesitated for a moment before quickly pecking Jack’s shoulder before leaning back, hands in his lap and his head tilted towards the window, trying to hide his light blush at what he just did. It just came...sort of natural to him, it’s strange.

Jack glanced over in surprise but the corner of his lips tilted upwards in a fond smile before keeping his full concentration on the road. “Well, Crow’s not a bad kid. I’ll trust him and I’ll trust you.”

“So...supper.” Yusei cleared his throat. “What do you want? Or do you want to make it a late supper?”

Jack shrugged. “Whatever you want, though, I am a bit hungry now- Meeting went overtime today. I have no preferences though. Unless you'd like to go out somewhere first before heading back?”

“Hm….home’s good.”


	13. No name short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly posting this chapter to let you guys know that My muse for this fic IS NOT LOST! It just goes away from time to time but yeah. Enjoy this short chapter!

**_Neo Domino, Japan_ **

Once Jack and Yusei had gotten home, Yusei had set to work on supper. He made a small one but it did fill them both up. Now, Yusei was washing the dishes with Jack sitting at the kitchen table, pen in hand and his notebook out in front of him. 

Jack leaned back in his chair with a small sigh before turning his attention to Yusei. “So, when is this party?”

“In two weeks.” Answered Yusei as he finished the dishes and tugged the apron off. “Done.”

“Thanks.” Jack turns back to his notebook and taps his chin with his pen. 

“Hey Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“The air conditioner’s broken again.” Yusei stated as he walked over to the said thing.

“What?! Again? We just had it fixed…” Jack rubbed his temples with a groan. “Those damn repairman...not doing their job right…”

“I think I can fix it.” Yusei grabbed the AC and pulled it from the window- in such an advanced city and home, you’d think it it would have one built in, but of course, the previous owners never did and Jack just didn’t want to because of whatever reason- and placed the AC on the table before pulling off his muscle shirt.

Jack whistled. “Wow, look at you. Even stripping to get the job done, huh?” 

Yusei’s response was throwing his muscle shirt at Jack, hitting him in the face with it and causing Jack to chuckle. 

“Need help with anything?” Jack asked. 

“Nope.” Yusei began to get to work after bringing his tools that he brought home over, his mind wondering.

“You sure? I can get you some more tools and stuff, or a glass of water, maybe a shirt….”

Yusei rolled his eyes. “It’s fine.”

Yusei worked about an hour, tinkering until finally he put his tools down and put a panel back on. “There, it should work now.”

“Well, let’s test it out, shall we? Stand in front of it, you're covered in sweat.”

Yusei did as he was told and when Jack flipped the machine on, a blast of cold air gently Yusei’s torso and he hummed. “Looks like I have the magic touch.”

“Seems like it.” Jack watched, his eyes trailing down the other’s torso.

“Oh, by the way, I have something to show you after I shower.” Yusei took a step back and went to his room, grabbing some clothes and went into the bathroom and began his shower, leaving Jack where he was.

Jack tapped his chin, giving a small hum. “I wonder what it is…”


End file.
